


the party of the century

by clarkeskyes



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, best friends au, just some mimo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeskyes/pseuds/clarkeskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirai Momo and Myoui Mina are best friends. The party of the century could be the best place for some secret feelings to come out... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the party of the century

It's going to be the party of the century. At least that's what Momo was repeating over and over again during the entire week before the grand day. Mina didn't mind, though. She loved seeing Momo excited over anything, really. The way she talked so passionally about everything that catched her attention, the way her eyes shined, it was all too endearing for Mina to get her annoyed. So when the day finally came, Momo was a mess of anxiety, exhilaration and excitement. She had slept at Mina's house the night before, the way she always did when there was gonna be a big event, cause they always went together. They talked until late night, laughing and having fun, like they always did. They've been best friends for over four years now. Even though they were so close, Mina never had had the courage to tell Momo her biggest secret.

Mina woke up with Momo jumping on her and screaming like crazy.

"Time to wake up, sunshine!", Momo was a morning person, just the opposite of Mina.

"Shhhhhh, what time is it?", Mina mumbled, covering her face with her blanket.

"It's 9 o'clock, already! We have to go and get ready, we have a whole day in the spa so we can relax and be super charged for the part...", Mina cut her off and completed the sentence.

"The party of the century, I know, I know.", she knew she sounded annoyed even though she didn't mean to. She just really hated mornings.

Momo's face got darker and she stopped jumping around and just sat beside Mina. "What's wrong? You're not excited anymore?", Momo was pouting, the way she always did when she was worried or sad. When Mina didn't want to go out or something like that Momo would always put out that face and Mina was never able to resist. She didn't know if Momo did that on purpose or if she was just really that cute, but either way she had always given in.

Mina tried to smile and get up. "Of course I am. You know how I am in the morning, that's all." Momo's face quicky brightned and she hugged Mina tighly.

"Ahhhhhhh, that's great! Tonight is gonna be legendary, I'm feeling it!"

Mina felt her cheeks getting red. Momo was very touchy, she always had been, not just with Mina but with all of their friends. But the thing is, Mina hadn't realised her true feelings before. She had tried to bury them and just forget about them but when Momo smiled at her, that special smile that she'd only give to Mina, her heart would flutter and she knew for sure that she was absolutely fucked. And now, when Momo grabbed her hand, or kissed her cheek, or rested her hands on Mina's hip, it wasn't the same, for Mina, that is. She used to wonder if Momo could possibly feel the same way, but then she'd see the way the blonde acted with all their other friends: how she linked arms with Jungyeon, and kissed Sana's cheek, or hugged Nayeon constantly. There wasn't anything special with her and Mina, not a chance... right? But Mina still had a tiny bit of hope. Sometimes she'd think that maybe Momo was gazing at her a second or two longer than she would normally do. Or that when Momo hugged her, like she is hugging her righ now, meant something more than "just friends". But this could perfectly be just wishful thinking. So Mina just shoved her feeling deep inside her and tried to act normal, like a good friend.

She tried to hug Momo back but she felt so awkward doing so, she just laughed and gently pushed Momo away. "Okay, okay, I'm gonna shower now, I'll be out in ten." She could feel that Momo was confused. They'd been friends for so long, they knew when the other was acting strange. Mina didn't mind that, she just hoped that Momo'd never find out the reason behind her weird behaviour.

-

The whole day in the spa had been great, Mina had to admit. They'd had massages, done mani-pedi, hydrated their hair, and Mina was feeling energized, like she hadn't for some time. Momo wouldn't stop talking about the party, how everyone they knew was gonna be there, and they had special guests atending the event, and they were gonna dance and drink and party like that was their last day on earth.

The way to the party was fun, as always when Momo was around. They had settled that they were going with Sana and Dahyun, and they were gonna meet the rest of their friends at the party. Sana and Dahyun had started dating recently, which was kind of a surprise for Mina. She always thought that there was something between Sana and Jungyeon, but she though Sana and Dahyun made a great couple. They wouldn't stop cuddling and kissing all the way to the party, which made Mina mortified and flustered. Meanwhile, Momo didn't seem to mind and she just talked with them and casually held Mina's hand at one point. The girl just tried to brush it off. Of course that was normal, Momo had always been like that, stop reading too much into it. When they got there, they noticed an enourmous line. Then they saw the rest of their friends calling them, almost in the establishment.

"Heyyyyyy! Come here!", Nayeon was shouting. The girls walked to them and heard some complaining and whispers. "Line cutters", the people were saying. But they didn't mind as long as they didn't have to take that line.

"Finally", Jihyo came to hug Momo. "I was thinking you guys were gonna bail on us!"

"Are you kidding? And miss the party of the century? No fucking way!", Momo hugged Jihyo back and then all the other girls.

"Wow, Mina, you look amazing!", Tzuyu said. She was always complimenting Mina, which made her feel good.

Mina could feel herself flushing, which was embarassing. "Thank you, babe, you're looking good yourself!". Tzuyu laughed and said hi to Sana and Dahyun.

"Okay, girls, we're almost getting in! Let's have the time of our lives", Chaeyoung screamed excited.

Mina was not really a party-girl, but there was something about tonight. She didn't know if all the excitement from Momo and the other girls was getting into her, but she was feeling happy and she decided to really make the most of the night.

-

They were in and there were so many people, Mina was getting dizzy. She never thought there could be this number of people in one space. The music was really loud and the people were dancing and trying to talk and singing and it was really something amazing. Mina looked back to find her friends, but most of them had dispersed. She started to worry, cause she hated being alone in places she didn't know. But then she felt someone touching her arm, firm and steady, and she recognised her touch immediately.

"Got you," Momo whispered in Mina's ear, with the biggest smile she could give. Momo was so happy, Mina could see it. She smiled and grabbed Momo's hand. "Let's dance!" Mina was pushing Momo to the center, which surprised the blonde, since Mina wasn't too much into dancing. But Mina was feeling different, more wild and free, and if there was something she really wanted right now, it was to dance with Momo.

Momo happily followed her to the dance floor. They were dancing and jumping around, and people were dancing together, and pushing one another but nobody was mad. They were all sharing this sense of happiness and joy, this electricity that Mina was sure Momo was feeling it too. They danced but then they started to feel kind of tired, so Momo pushed Mina to the edge, near some puffs and sofas.

They were already sweaty, but Mina didn't mind. She was feeling so much joy with Momo by her side, she couldn't really bother about anything else.

"So? Are you enjoying this?", Momo screamed, trying to make herself heard over the loud music.

"What?" Mina screamed back. Momo repeated higher and Mina opened the biggest smile. "I'm fucking loving it!", Momo was surprised with her swearing. It was so rare, even when Mina was really mad she never swore. But Momo got even happier seeing her excitement.

"See? I knew you were gonna love this" Mina looked at Momo's face, seeing utter happiness and she thought she could never love her more. That girl was the one for her, she was sure of it. And for a second, she thought that Momo was thinking the same thing. The unbelievable part was that Momo was leaning closer, and everything started going on slow-motion. Mina couldn't belive this moment. Was it really happening? Was Momo really gonna...? But the moment was over when Momo used her hand to move some of Mina's hair that had fallen during their dancing. Mina kind of fell back and talked without thinking.

"Oh my god, I thought you were going to kiss me." Then she looked up, realising what she just said. Had she really given away her feelings like that? Had Momo realised it?

Momo looked surprise for just a fraction of a second, Mina must've imagined it because in the next moment, Momo was yelling, "What did you say?", with not a sign that she'd heard what Mina said.

"I- I said..." Should she confess? Was that that the right time?

_I said I want you to kiss me. There's nothing I could want more right now. If we have to party like this is really our last day on earth, I don't want one more second to pass before you know what I feel. How I feel. About you. I'm in love with you and there's nothing that I want more than you loving me back._

But Mina didn't say any of those things, of course. She was never the brave one, or the bold one. And she could never bear Momo rejecting her. Losing her would mean losing part of herself.  
  
"I said let's go get a drink", Mina said finally. Momo looked at her, maybe disappointed, Mina thought?

But then the blonde smiled and passed her arm around Mina's waist. "Let's go."

Mina felt something getting into her. Maybe a bolt of electricity, was it courage? If this was really the party of the century, anything could happen. She suddenly felt brave like she never had before. She turned to Momo, stopping right in front of her. Momo looked at her in a funny way, starting to grin.

"What's going on?" She asked Mina, reaching to catch Mina's hand. But Mina was faster this time. She was the one who grabbed Momo's hand. She was the one taking a step further, closer to Momo. She was the one opening her mouth and saying the words she never thought she'd say.

"If this really was my last day on earth, I would want you to know how I really feel." Mina could see Momo's eyes flashing confusion, but she couldn't stop now. She raised her hand to touch Momo's face and pull her closer until her lips were touching Momo's. It was just like she'd imagined her lips would feel and nothing at all. With her kiss, Mina was trying to say all the thing she never could before, that was her confession. Mina pulled away, suddenly getting worried about Momo's reaction. The blonde had closed her eyes and she had gone really still, she wasn't moving at all. Mina was already thinking how to say _I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into my mind, I will never do this again,_  when Momo opened her eyes and looked right at her and gave her that special smile she'd only ever give it to Mina. "Oh my god, I thought you were never going to kiss me", and she stepped closer and put her lips on Mina's, the way they always should have been, as though they always belonged there. It really was the party of the century, Mina found herself thinking, while smiling through Momo's lips.

 


End file.
